


饲养大型犬的苦恼之处 The Problem with having a Large Dog

by MeowRong



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Therianthropy! John
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowRong/pseuds/MeowRong
Summary: John向Harold坦白，他有变成一只大狗的能力。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	饲养大型犬的苦恼之处 The Problem with having a Large Dog

**Author's Note:**

> 一个莫名其妙脑洞大开的小段子，目标是轻松甜黄。  
> 应该不会有详细的插入描写，但会简短提及F/R。介意请避雷。

他们的性爱总是酣畅淋漓的，Harold一直很满意于John对服从的渴求和热情——与自己的控制狂倾向百分之百适配。这是一个完美的午后，两个人惬意地躺在窗口洒进来的阳光下。John像往常一样摊开手脚心满意足地霸占住Harold；Harold则盯着空气中漂浮着细小尘埃发呆，暖融融的阳光让他昏昏欲睡，甚至违背了他洁癖的本性，懒得起床去浴室冲掉那一点薄汗。

所以当身边的人突然撑起身子，看着他欲言又止的时候，Harold疑惑地拧起了眉头。

"Harold..."John的表情可以称得上古怪。

Harold没有说话，只是安静地看着他的伴侣，等着John决定说什么或者最终决定不说。

“有一件事我一直没有告诉过你，也没有任何一个人知道。”John仿佛下了很大的决心。

尽管满腹怀疑——这种怀疑是有道理的，从决定雇佣John参加拯救号码的工作，到他们并肩作战那五年，再到近来他们决定把工作交给别人安心隐居的日子，Harold实在想不出John还有什么事情是他不知道的。但他还是耐心地回答道：“我很高兴你选择把它托付给我。如果你是想这么做的话。”

“你对...阿尼玛格斯了解多少？”

“...？”Harold实在不知道该怎么接下去。没错他知道那是哈利波特里能变成动物的巫师，那小说流行的那几年他也出于好奇读过，充满想象色彩的童话世界是还不错的放松方式。但是John提这个干什么？

可能是看到Harold越发疑惑的表情，John急着解释下去：“不，我不是说我是个巫师什么的，或者哈利波特的世界秘密存在于世上...那太疯狂了。”他顿了顿，很高兴看到Harold的表情稍微恢复了一点“但...这么说吧，它也不是完全虚构的。”

很好，Harold现在可能以为他发了臆症什么的。John忍不住闭上眼睛，他不知道再怎么解释下去了，多说无益。“Harold，你看。”

就在John刚刚坐着的位置，一只黑色毛发的大狗出现在Harold面前，身下床单的褶皱甚至跟John坐在上面时没有什么变化。

Harold惊叫了一声，下意识向后挪去。似乎不知道是不是想顺势滚下床逃开，他在床边摇摇欲坠。John马上变回原来的形态，抓住Harold的手臂。他可不想好不容易肯接受了脊椎手术的Harold再受什么伤，尤其是因为这种事情。

“还是我，你看。”John伸开手臂示意Harold过来，在小个子小心翼翼地触摸过他的皮肤，确认没有什么奇怪的毛茸茸触感并放心地靠上来后环住他。

“不得不说你接受得比我预期要好，”John有一搭没一搭地把玩着Harold的头发，“我已经做好一段时间不能靠近你的准备了。”

在John看不见的地方Harold因为抚摸舒服地眯起眼睛：“别忘了我也是一个把真实故事讲出来就能在精神病院里当掩护的人。”他过一会又坐了起来，面对着John。“你为什么现在突然决定告诉我？”

如果Harold没看错的话，John居然有点不好意思的神色。“我本来没有打算的，毕竟这也不是什么好接受的事情，我自己都不知道要怎么解释。”John的眼睛紧张地向下扫着床单，打定主意不再看Harold：“我一直以为这是完全由我自己控制的，直到刚才...”他发觉接下来的话越发难以启齿了，“可能是太舒服太放松了。”

Harold挑起眉毛，脸上有忍不住的戏谑，也许还带着点得意。“你是说，刚才？我们还在...的时候？”

John开始有点恼火Harold怎么接受得这么快了，他本来以为有几天时间可以好好想想的。可也只能硬着头皮说下去。“没错，就是...最高点的时候。尾椎骨那里。”他的眼睛还是不肯抬起来。

Harold的声音里带着藏不住笑意，该死的。“哦，我说怎么比以往都要夹得更紧。”

John几乎要因为这句话烧起来。他们在床上不是没有玩过比这些语言过分得多的东西，John也享受着被Harold逼出各种赤裸的下流乞求。可这不一样。这完全不一样。

就在他以为尴尬已经登峰造极的时候，Harold慢悠悠但充满洞察力的声音又响起了。“你刚刚说尾椎骨？那是什么，尾巴吗？也就是说你可以局部变化？”

这语气是不是太兴致勃勃了点，John痛苦地想到。

所幸Harold并没有在这件事上纠结太久，除了偶尔会在John的尾椎骨上意味深长地抚摸和亲吻以外，他没有做出执意让John“变一个看看”这种事。问题出在John这一边。尽管他很难跟自己承认，但心底一直有个细小的声音，他确实想要，呃，被Harold牵着走。  
  
在他们顺滑甜腻得如同巧克力酱的关系里，有那么一点小小的结块——Harold对私密的偏执和John心底里想向所有人炫耀Harold的欲望始终难以平衡。John曾经用了一个月的时间软磨硬泡才说服Harold勉强同意John在他们去那种去高级餐厅吃饭时在浆得笔挺的领子下偷偷藏一只细小的皮质项圈，即便如此Harold还花了长得不必要的时间让John从各种角度转动脖子，以确保没有任何人会看到。  
  
John闭上眼睛。高楼林立的街角上，中央公园里，他，John Reese, 被一条狗项圈牵着招摇过市，而除了把他掌握在手里的那位，没有任何人看得出这只训练有素的大狗的秘密。这幅画面让他的脊椎底部窜起一股细小电流，打了个舒爽的冷颤。  
  
而行动敏捷向来是John的强项。  
  
Harold从电脑屏幕前抬起头，听完John的叙述，明亮的蓝眼睛缓缓眨了眨。“Oh, I see." John爱的就是他这种处变不惊。  
  
“这意味着我们要添置新的项圈和牵引绳，真正有实用性的那种。”Harold起身走向他们的游戏室，拉开墙角立柜的抽屉。一排颜色材质款式各异的项圈整齐陈列在里面，从光滑厚实的黑色牛皮到意味不明的白色蕾丝（“该死的恶趣味”，John看到那一条又腹诽了句）。“我不认为这里有合适的尺寸，何况它应该是外出用的——真正的那种外出”Harold严肃地看着John，旋即又想起什么，“啊，说到这个，也许我们还有一些文件工作要做。”  
  
Harold又回到电脑旁，步伐相对于一个瘸子来说十分轻快。“我还以为黑进DMV的数据库是我这辈子做过最无聊的事了，”他的手指一边在键盘上飞舞着，一边念念有词：“John，雄性，黑色，中长毛，肩高25.5英寸，3岁，已免疫，绝育状态...” Harold挑起眉毛看了看身边的人。“你选吧，Mr. Reese. ”  
  
“这有什么影响，反正都是你编的”John气呼呼地说，Harold显然是故意在耍他。  
  
“那就...已绝育？”Harold的语气不怀好意地上扬，眼睛明显打量着John.  
  
“我改主意了，”John终于忍不住了，粗声粗气地说。该死的，他也不知道自己在在意些什么，这也太可笑了。他才不需要这些无聊的细节来维持某种虚幻的男性自尊，Harold可最清楚——快停下，这都什么跟什么。  
  
  
“好了，”Harold仁慈地放过这个话题，把椅子转向John：“你的档案已经在纽约市健康管理部门登记了，铭牌几天以后会到。项圈和牵引绳也是差不多的时间。”很好，他甚至没有征求John的意见。  
  
  
  
来来往往的行人很难不被长椅上坐着的这位吸引注意力：一个一丝不苟地穿着三件套出来遛狗的人，和他那只带着暗红色皮质项圈的的大黑狗。那狗筋肉矫健，毛发油亮，一望便知平日里吃的绝不是干巴巴的颗粒状狗粮；而且服从性想必也令人赞叹，毕竟这种体型的大狗横冲直撞起来绝不是这个面色白皙的文弱绅士能控制得住的。不远处的草坪上有几只狗在疯狂地甩着尾巴追跑打闹，开心的叫声甚至能让共情过分丰沛的路人也翘起嘴角。而这只大狗似乎完全不为所动，它甚至连看都懒得看一眼。它蹲坐在主人脚边，紧紧贴着小个子男人的裤腿。比起威猛的大狗倒更像个粘人的小孩，路人有些不合时宜地想。  
  
“Oh，John...”也许是被狗狗渴望的眼神盯得发毛，三件套绅士缓缓叹了一口气，伸手拍拍它的头顶：“既然已经出门了你不想去跑一会吗？也许带你去水边游个泳？”大狗呜咽一声，用力顶了顶小个子男人的手，贴得更紧了。这样的狗可真少见，路人也不顾礼节，站定了有些羡慕地看着一人一狗的互动。主人只好又搔了搔大狗的耳根，大狗舒适地眯起眼睛。这只狗怎么隐约带着人的神态，路人开始觉得自己的想象力有点过于丰富了。  
  
如果好心情是打进气球里的氢气，我们的John此刻恐怕已经飞起来老高了。“Mr.Reese!" 他有点得意地回忆着每次他在公共场合想要多一点肢体接触，哪怕只是搂过Harold的腰时，身边人略带责备的口吻，“我们又不是二十岁小孩子了。” 他能拉下脸来做一个貌似克制的伴侣，但是绝对没有办法对一条摇着尾巴、露出眼巴巴神情的漂亮大狗说不。尤其是在已经有人注意到他们并投以羡慕的目光的情况下。  
  
再用力一点，对，就是这里。John得意地晃动着大脑袋不断调整角度，还用向上拱的力道暗示Finch他想要的轻重。他享受了一会又站起身来，用长吻轻轻推着Harold的膝盖，如愿以偿地挤进他两腿之间，下巴搭在他的大腿上。对一只狗来说这个动作着实怪异了点，John也不得不承认，但Harold大腿上的软肉的触感也值回票价了。再说就算有点奇怪，可什么样的人会拒绝狗狗的亲近呀？John知道Harold Finch绝不会让他自己被认为是这种人。  
  
“你在干什么？”Harold压低了声音看着John，显然对在公园里作出这样过分亲密的举动感到不适。  
  
John没有理他，闭起眼睛在Harold的大腿上又懒洋洋蹭了几下。更过分的是，Harold抚摸他的手每次一停下，John就可怜巴巴地抬起眼睛，呜咽的声音不大不小，刚好足以吸引路过的游客看向他们。几个人还发出awww的声音，告诉Harold他的狗有多惹人喜爱。Harold只能礼貌地点头道谢。  
  
不知道又过了多久，随着有一搭没一搭的抚摸，John几乎已经要昏昏欲睡了。他脖子上的项圈突然被轻轻拉了拉。“该回去了，John.” Harold的声音还是那么温柔。John还没来得及反应，尾巴上突然传来一阵剧痛。又惊又痛的大狗嗷地叫出声来，周围人都忍不住缩了缩。“哦我可真抱歉！”Harold慌乱地挪开脚，弯下腰两手捧住John的脸颊。他的动作有点僵硬，这个行动不便的可怜人没法蹲下来安抚他的大狗似乎也情有可原。可John发誓，他看到了Harold故意挑起来的眉毛，和“别以为我不知道你在干什么”的眼神。  
  
Harold Finch当然不是会拒绝狗狗的人，但他可还是Harold Finch. John Reese尾巴上的疼痛意味深长。


End file.
